


Mitchell/nico

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun





	Mitchell/nico

Will could have sworn that the temperature spiked in the apolo's cabin when he heard about Mitchell flirting with Nico, his Nico ...well it was true that they weren't dating yet but Nico was as good as his .he had overhead his half-siblings Kayla and Austin talking about the figurative"flying hearts"when piper introduced them right about then it became very hot in the Apollos cabin and he was thrown out by austin.  
       "Who kicked the bucket"a voice said next to him a shortbboy with brown and green eyes and an amazing smile,mathew  nico's cousin the son of Neptune ."no one "he responded "why are you here" mathew shrugged "heard nico got a boyfriend"will had to restrain him self from frying Matthew .who apparently noticed the scowl   
................................................  
Will 

Matthew had offered me a game of uno in his cabin , it was my favourite game even if it was for kids. We were playing with Anna daughter of Poseidon she had long blonde hair with green streaks which matched her eyes , harry son of Hades and Michael son of Zeus. I was actually beginning to enjoy my self and to forget about nico when they walked in , Nico was looking adorable as usual his chocolate eyes glowed with happiness and Mitchell was holding his hand .not want to turn the Poseidon cabin in to a sauna I left


End file.
